Too Drunk to Die
Too Drunk to Die is the third case featured in the Asia Edition which is the first season of Criminal Case. It is also the third case to take place in Russia. Plot Deducing that the Shadow would be in Magadan, the Asian Police Department headed there. In Magadan, Alisah was investigating with the player for the first time. Later, they took a break at the local bar, where they found Kazimir Averin's corpse. Eleazar noted that Kazimir's skull was smashed into little pieces and that it was smashed by a sharp object that was most likely glass. Eleazar also managed to find saliva, which had traces of vodka. Since the DNA did not match the victim's, this meant the killer drank vodka. After the autopsy, Greg received a message from the Shadow, asking the team to meet them at the Lenin Statue. Furthermore, Goro confirmed the murder weapon was none other than a vodka glass. Soon, Alisah and the player were able to incriminate Kazimir's killer as his own friend, Filipp Yablonsky. Filipp tried to deny involvement, but later admitted that he killed Kazimir. He told the cops that he and Kazimir were drinking vodka in the bar. At midnight, Kazimir was drunk and tried to kill Filipp. In an act of self-defense, he immediately threw a vodka bottle at him. Consequently, Judge Niyazov sentenced him to 8 years in prison with parole eligibility in 4 years. Post-investigation, Alisah and the player's assistance were needed by Ustinya Elefterova, prompting the cops to speak with her. Ustinya told the cops to look up the bar as she saw a letter sent by a stranger. There, Alisah and her partner found a letter, which had Milena Yaroslanova's fingerprints. Milena said she was nearly killed by the serial-killer. She slso urged the team to catch them. Meanwhile, Mohammad asked the player to talk to him. He said he saw a "black-hooded" man in the Lenin Statue. After hearing this, Mohammad and the player went to the Lenin Statue where the Shadow's briefcase was found. There was a videotape inside the briefcase, which had a video containing the message from the Shadow's assistant telling that the serial killer was in Vladivostok. The Asian Police Department then took the next flight to Vladivostok. Summary Victim *'Kazimir Averin' (his skull was smashed into little pieces) Murder Weapon *'Vodka Glass' Killer *'Filipp Yablonsky' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect has hay fever. *The suspect knows the victim's work. Appearance *The suspect wears jeans. *The suspect has mustache. Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect has hay fever. *The suspect knows the victim's work. Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect knows the victim's work. Appearance *The suspect wears jeans. Profile *The suspect has hay fever. *The suspect knows the victim's work. Appearance *The suspect wears jeans. Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect knows the victim's work. Appearance *The suspect wears jeans. *The suspect has mustache. Quasi Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer has hay fever. *The killer knows the victim's work. *The killer wears jeans. *The killer has mustache. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia *The name of the case is taken from Swedish band Gehennah's song, Too Loud to Live, Too Drunk to Die. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Asia Edition Category:Russia (Asia Edition)